Una historia de Navidad
by leandro-sensei
Summary: Akane se enamora de un profesor nuevo y Ranma parece aceptarlo...hasta que recibe una visita muy especial: los fantasmas de la Navidad pasada, presente y futura. Mini-historia de siete capítulos que se publicarán diariamente desde el lunes 17/12 hasta Navidad. Lunes 24: Subido el epílogo.
1. El inicio de la tristeza

Los personajes de _Ranma ½ _pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y los de _Un cuento de navidad_ (_A Christmas Carol_), a Charles Dickens, autor de numerosas obras de arte como _Oliver Twist_ o _David Copperfield._ Su historia navideña se nutre año a año de nuevos homenajes en forma de películas, cuentos, menciones, citas, etc. A continuación una más que pretende, pese a todo, mantener un mínimo de originalidad.

Un cuento de Navidad en Nerima.

Primera parte: El inicio de la tristeza.

Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, tengo diecinueve años y un secreto que contaros. Hoy por fin, he juntado el valor suficiente para confesarme…otra vez. Alguno de los que me está leyendo, seguramente pensará: "¿Y qué? ¿Si confesarse es lo más bonito y fácil del mundo? ¿Por qué nos lo cuenta a nosotros? ¿No sería más fácil y rápido ir a buscarla ya y soltar de una vez todos los sentimentos atorados durante años en la base del estómago?"...Supongo que sí, que tenéis razón…pero…, estoy nervioso, ¿vale? Ya llevo tres años dándole vueltas al asunto. Tanto, que la maldita confesión luce gastada y polvorienta en mi corazón. La he repetido tantas veces en voz baja que por momentos siento que se lo he dicho infinitas veces. El problema es que ella lo sabe. Seguro que lo sabe. Pero es muy terca para admitirlo. Creo que es por culpa de Happosai. Casualidades del destino o no. El viejo incorregible estiró la pata al día siguiente de arruinar nuestra boda. Todavía recuerdo perfectamente la escena. Ese día me desperté más temprano que de costumbre. Quería aclarar las cosas cuanto antes con ella. Evitar toda distracción, ir directamente al grano y decirle que sí la quería, que me daba igual cuántas veces se estropearan las cosas, yo estaba dispuesto a intentarlo una vez más, hasta que por fin pudieramos vivir una vida normal. Toqué dos veces la puerta de su cuarto más o menos a las cinco de la mañana. Extraño, no respondía nadie. No es que soliera espiarle a menudo pero sabía perfectamente que el sueño de Akane era ligerísimo. El más mínimo ruido le provocaba un despertar de tan mala hostia que solo se solucionaba con un buen chocolate caliente o un mazazo en mi cabeza. Decidí golpear un poco más fuerte cuando, de pronto y antes de llegar a hacerlo, advertí un hecho singular. El patito decorativo de su puerta no estaba. Entré a su cuarto…estaba oscuro pero de una manera diferente. Una oscuridad fría como de ausencia y resentimiento. Muy diferente a la cálida oscuridad que solía envolver su cuerpo. Aquel que yo solía imaginar caliente y acolchado, cuando de vez en cuando emulaba a Happosai espiando por la mirilla. Esta vez tampoco se veía nada pero mi imaginación hormonal no se disparaba ni mucho menos. Por el contrario temía encender la luz. Aquella fría vibración que recorría mi columna vertebral me daba a entender muy bien con qué tipo de paisaje me encontraría. Además…mis pies descalzos estaban húmedos. Señal inequívoca de que estaba pisando un fluido humano. Intenté iniciar una discreta retirada mientras de improviso las luces iluminaron el cuarto entero. Los ojos de Kasumi, fue ella quien le dio al interruptor- no daban crédito a lo que veían. Su habitación estaba desierta. Nada, ni muebles ni objetos personales, permanecían ya salvo el traje de novia pisoteado y hecho un ovillo en un rincón, e infinitas pelotillas de papel que, húmedas e informes, estaban dispersas por toda la sala. Había llorado hasta la saciedad. Lo suficiente como para regar el cuarto entero con sus lágrimas y formar un pequeño charco en su centro. Y luego, antes de que yo llegara, simplemente se había ido…Por primera y última vez en mi vida oí a Kasumi decir un taco…bueno, varios de ellos. Y todos referidos a mi titubeante persona. ¿Era mi culpa? Pero si yo quería arreglar todo. ¿Acaso no me había levantado a las cinco de la mañana para eso? ¿Realmente era tarde para decir lo que sentía?

Salimos todos a buscarla. Nadie había oído el sonido de un coche o camión. Por muy fuerte y cabeza dura que fuera, ¿cuán lejos podría irse arrastrando todas sus cosas a pie? Kasumi decidió a último momento quedarse en la puerta de entrada por si volvía. Nabiki se dirigió al instituto Furinkan. Soun se dedicó a vagar por cuanta callejuela y callejón oscuro se le ocurrió y papá se ocupó de ir a pedirle ayuda al resto de la pandilla. Por ese entonces poco me importaba pero de Happosai, ni noticia.

Yo fui al único sitio que mi alma me decía que podía dirigirse una Akane destrozada. Con el doctor Tofu. A mitad de camino, efectivamente, avisté la tragicómica escena de una Akane-hormiga arrastrando sobre si, cincuenta veces su peso. Marchaba con extrema lentitud pero sin detenerse. Si daba pena de solo verla a cualquier testigo extraño, imaginaos los que sentí yo, que la amaba…y según parece, era el culpable de aquello.

-¡Akane! -grité-. ¡Akane!

Era vísperas de Navidad como ahora. Quizá por eso, nos interrumpió la voz de un chiquillo que chillaba desde un balcón: "Mirá, mamá, Papá Noel es una chica muy fuerte que no usa trineo".

Akane siguió su cansina marcha sin hacerme caso a mi ni al pequeñajo ingenuo. Aún así, a pesar de la ingenuidad del niño, no pude deshacerme de la idea de que yo era un Grinch horrible que arruinaba navidades y bodas por igual. Sí, eso mismo. ¡Yo era el Grinch de las bodas! Un patético hombrecillo que no era capaz de vislumbrar la magia del amor ni lo sería jamás. Un futuro viejo amargado más que se burlaría de los jóvenes que aún creen en la mentira de la navidad y más ridículos aún, en la falacia del amor. ¿En eso quería convertirme? No, y sin embargo…a eso mismo iba. Desde luego Akane no me perdonaría nunca y yo no me sentía capaz de enamorarme de otra. Era el fin del amor para mi. Más importante aún, era el fin para ella si no hacía algo. Aunque sea, disculparme por mi estupidez. Hacerle ver que yo también sufría por la situación.

-¡Akane! ¡Por favor! Hablemos.

¿Hablemos? ¿Qué estupideces estaba diciendo si nunca nos comunicábamos de verdad? ¿A santo de qué íbamos a empezar ahora?

Akane confirmó mi autoreprimenda con voz agria.

-Ya es tarde, Ranma. Muy tarde.

Tenía razón. Ya estábamos frente a la puerta del doctor Tofu. No era tiempo de palabras, sino de acciones.

-Yo…yo todavía quiero casarme contigo.

Akane intentó negarse con la cabeza y tocar a la puerta de la consulta pero justo antes se le abrieron los ojos, rojizos y ojerosos, de par en par. Yo me había quitado el abrigo.

-Todavía lo llevas puesto.

-Sí, no me he quitado el smoking. Todo lo que pasó desde ayer a la tarde para mi ha sido un simple retraso, y de ninguna manera una interrupción.

-Pero…si hemos ido juntos al instituto. Pensé que te habías cambiado.

-No, tan solo lo he tapado con otra ropa. No pienso quitarme esto hasta que estemos casados de verdad.

El enorme saco con sus pertenencias cayó al suelo.

-Ranma…yo… -me rodeó el cuello con los brazos-…yo también quiero ca…

Y ya no dijo más. Detrás de mi, estaba el doctor Tofu quien nos había oído y había abierto la puerta. En rigor su presencia, no era suficiente interrupción para detener su confesión, pero sí su aspecto. Estaba demacrado. Los ojos aún más rojos que los de Akane. Y las ojeras delataban que se había pasado la noche entera trabajando sin descanso.

-Chicos, no sé cómo os habéis enterado tan pronto. Pero ya es tarde. El maestro Happosai ha muerto hace instantes.

Este es el primer capítulo de una historia que contiene siete en total. La idea, si no hay imprevistos es publicar uno nuevo cada día hasta acabar el fic justo antes de Navidad. Usualmente no me gusta pediros que comentéis. Pero este es un caso especial. ¡Pronto será Navidad! Y realmente me interesa saber si os va gustando. Un saludo a todos y que paseis felices fiestas.


	2. Daños colaterales

_Charles Dickens es considerado uno de los pioneros y grandes impulsores de la novela por entregas que se publicaban quincenal o mensualmente en el siglo XIX. De hecho, solía pasar bastante tiempo con los ilustradores hasta asegurarse que los dibujos se correspondieran fielmente con el ambiente que pretendía describir. Su primera novela por entregas fue Los papeles póstumos del Club Pickwick, publicada de 1837. Salvando las distancias de tiempo, espacio y género, este aspecto le hermana con Rumiko, pues algunas técnicas como la búsqueda del climax constante para garantizar la fidelidad del lector, es común a ambos._

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Un saludo especial a Minefine7, L-na012, Faderiana, Akarly, eternalminami y Jacquesita Saotome por interesarse por este corto fic._

Segunda parte: Daños colaterales.

Desde entonces pasaron tres años. El funeral fue doloroso. Todas las imágenes bonitas mías y de Akane, compartiendo próximamente una vida en común fueron reemplazadas por lúgubres recuerdos del maestro. Era tonto, pervertido y egoista pero era mi maestro. El más fuerte de todos. Imposible no respetarle, imposible no quererle. Creo que tardé una semana en pronunciar palabra de nuevo. Y volver a caminar con destreza o respirar aire puro con ganas hasta inflar los pulmones, eso costó mucho más. Al menos tres meses. Peor lo pasó Akane. Al principio no me di cuenta pero también le había afectado. Tanto que de la boda ya ni hablábamos. Mutuo pacto de mudo silencio hasta que el dolor se disipara. Pero el maldito dolor, no cedía. Era un invitado más en el Dojo que parecía que nunca se iría. Era increíble cuánto le queríamos sin darnos cuenta. Creo que fue recién a las cinco semanas que le encaré por fin.

-Oye, Akane. Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo. ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo antes de fin de año?

-No.

La respuesta fue tan cortante, tan directa, tan monosilábica que ya ni osé preguntar por sus motivaciones. Tan solo me entretuve durante las tres semanas siguientes en estudiar al nuevo ser humano en que se había convertido mi prometida. Fría, sombría, callada. Peor aún, reservada. Imposible saber si odiaba, sufría o le hacía gracia algo. Su misma fórmula de rechazo era una manifestación de intenciones: "no". Simple, corto, frío. Y reservado. ¿No qué? ¿No te gustaría casarte conmigo? ¿No piensas volver a intentarlo conmigo ni con nadie? ¿No lo harás este año? No. No…Desde luego no era mi Akane. Como si se hubiese muerto con el maestro ese mismo día. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Si casi ni le conocía. Si era yo el que había pasado la mayor cantidad de experiencias positivas con él…

Desde entonces me pasé dos meses más, confuso. A veces odiando al viejo demonio por habernos separado otra vez, aunque fuera sin querer. En otras, extrañándole. O simplemente deseando que todo volviera atrás. Al instante en que ingresé por primera vez en el Dojo Tendo. Volver a vivir en aquel bucle infinitio de constante felicidad sin cambios.

Pasados esos dos meses. Volví a juntar las fuerzas necesarias para hablarle. Esta vez no aceptaría un simple "no" por respuesta. Ya bastante tenía con que no me hablara ni en casa ni en el instituto para que encima se burlara así de mis sentimientos. Si no estaba preparada para llorar su muerte conmigo, vale. Lo entendía. A saber cuánto sufrió cuando perdió a su madre. A lo mejor, a Happosai, había llegado a quererle como a un abuelo. Pero por lo menos que me lo dijera. Que me dejara ayudarle. Volver a ser parte de su mundo. Por muy sombrío que fuera. Ese día ni fui al instituto. Tan solo monté guardía junto a su cuarto esperando a que regresera. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, divisé a una mujer normal y corriente, mi Akane, pero envuelta en tal inexpresiva melancolía, que no pude más que olvidar todo el cuidadoso plan de acción y fui al meollo de la cuestión.

-Akane, ¿seguimos siendo prometidos?

-No.

Se giró hacia su cuarto, inexpresiva y gélida. Tan bella como siempre pero sin chispa. La puerta de su cuarto seguía desnuda, sin patito ni adornos. El interior, un misterio. Nadie osaba invadir su intimidad de nuevo.

-Espera -le corté el paso-. Dime, al menos, qué te ocurre.

-¿Para qué quieres casarte con un monstruo? -dejó por fin los odiosos monosílabos-. No seas tonto, Ranma. Búscate a otra prometida. Si Shampoo y Ukyo no siguen disponibles, no desesperes. Pregúntale a tu padre y seguro que se acuerda de alguna otra. Y si no…siempre te quedará Kodachi.

-No tiene gracia, Akane -repuse, nervioso-. Ya da igual si quieres casarte conmigo o no. Dime qué cojones te pasa. ¿Dónde quedó la Akane pletórica de energía y ganas de vivir de la que me enamoré? ¿Qué es eso de que eres un monstruo?

-Lo soy. Déjame.

A continuación me empujó con su habitual violencia. Solo que el contacto con su piel me reveló algo inaudito. Estaba dura y seca. Fría como su estado de ánimo. Y muy fuerte. Es verdad que yo no entrenaba mucho últimamente…para no recordarle…pero aún así. Su fuerza era desproporcionada. Como si me pegara por primera vez con su máxima potencia. Como si algún sello que contenía sus emociones y poder se hubiese roto también. Aquello llegó a enfurecerme -reconozco que fue algo infantil pero vamos, que me escondiera su sentimientos era aceptable, yo también lo hacía pero…¿su verdadero poder? ¿Cuántas veces se había dejado ganar en el pasado? ¿Desde cuándo era más fuerte que yo?

-Espera -volví a cortarle el paso. Esta vez justo antes de que entrara en su habitación-. Si no quieres responder por las buenas, será por las malas. No creas que te tendré compasión por ser mujer.

Akane ni siquiera se puso en guardia. Su rostro seguía igual de impermeable a los sentimientos, igual de indescriptiblemente opaco. Parecía un robot.

-¿No me tendrás compasión? Nunca lo haces, idiota.

Y volvió a golpearme. Esta vez calculé mejor la trayectoria y logré dilucidar el exacto punto de impacto. Su velocidad, indescifrable para mi entonces, ya era otra cosa. Por muy bien que supiera a dónde iba el puño y de de dónde venía, una cosa era saber cómo esquivarle y otra muy distinta, conseguirlo con mis, entonces, movimientos de tortuga. Al final, solo conseguí reducir mínimamente el daño y caer de bruces sobre la puerta. Esta se abrió de golpe y yo, por primera vez en meses caí en su habitación. Todavía estaba vacía.

-¿Qué significa esto, Akane? ¿Y tus cosas? Si ni tu cama veo.

-Duermo en el suelo. No necesito posesiones. Ya te lo he dicho. Soy un monstruo. Ahora vete, no deseo lastimarte más.

-No me iré.

Cómo única respuesta me cayó una lluvia de manotazos y patadas sobre la cabeza y el torso durante unos cuantos minutos más. Tiempo más que aceptable para que de pronto comenzara a ver todo borroso y estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento. Solo que no lo hice. Su cara por fin mostraba emociones. Lloraba a mares.

-¡Dime qué te pasa! -alcancé a gritar mientras me cubría- ¡Los monstruos no lloran, pechoplano!

Akane cayó a mis pies, exhausta. Normal, si casi no comía. En esas condiciones podría ganarme en fuerza y velocidad pero nunca en resistencia.

Le abracé y susurré.

-¿Vas a decírmelo ahora?

-Ya te lo he dicho tres veces. Soy un monstruo. Solo uno puede desearle la muerte durante toda la noche a un anciano inocente. Y mira por donde, el pobre me ha hecho caso. Es mi culpa. Estaba tan dolida por la boda fallida que me pasé horas imaginando que se moría atragantado por el "sake" que se bebió o ahorcado entre las bragas que se solía robar. Soy mala. Horrible. Pensar esas cosas de un moribundo.

Lloramos juntos. Al rato le miré a los ojos, se los sequé con un pañuelo y le dije:

-No seas, tonta. Tú no sabías que iba a pasar. Y no lo pensabas de verdad. Si no, no estaría sufriendo así ahora. A veces, yo también pienso cosas horribles. ¿Cuántas veces deseé hundirle la cara de un puñetazo a Happosai, mi padre, Ryoga o incluso alguna vez, a ti misma? Es normal. ¿O acaso realmente pretendes hacerme daño cuando me das con el mazo?

-A veces, un poquito.

Akane esbozó una media sonrisa. La primera desde el funeral.

-Lo único monstruoso que has hecho en tu vida, es intentar contener tanta tristeza y sentimiento de culpa tú sola.

Fin del Capítulo 2

Nota final: A partir de mañana la historia entrará de lleno en el argumento navideño. ¡Felices Fiestas!


	3. La visita del Maestro

_En algunos cuentos como en El presidente del jurado, Charles Dickens retoma el tema de los fantasmas y apariciones. En este caso particular que os he citado (de 1865, veinte años posterior a Un cuento de Navidad), el protagonista presencia durante un juicio infinidad de hechos paranormales que le hacen ver la culpabilidad del acusado. Se trata del mismo tono didáctico y el mismo procedimiento narrativo para conseguir un mismo tipo de reacción moral en el lector: el rechazo de las conductas inadecuadas a través del temor al castigo fantasmal_. _El tono didáctico moral se ve perfectamente en el meollo del argumento: disponemos de un fantasma tan, pero tan civilizado, que en lugar de utilizar sus poderes del inframundo para vengarse, busca justicia a partir de la condena en un juicio justo._

_De la misma forma, Rumiko va evolucionando y puliendo poco a poco sus procedimientos desde la metáfora simple hasta la utilización del elemento fantástico. Por ejemplo, en Maison Ikkoku, Mitaka teme a los perros por un simple tráuma del pasado aunque no se transforma, por miedo, en uno de ellos. El temor a los gatos es mucho más elaborado en Ranma ya que incluye una transformación, el neko-ken, y se agrega un nuevo elemento: la capacidad de Akane de calmarlo. En Inuyasha, el control de Kagome sobre Inuyasha ya es de índole fantástico: un collar mágico le obliga a sentarse como si fuera un perrito si Kagome dice "Osuwari"= "siéntate". Pasamos, pues, del tráuma simple de un humano (Maison Ikkoku), al tráuma con transformación (humano-animal en Ranma) y por último, al control del "animal-humano" por medio de herramientas fantásticas (Inuyasha).  
_

_Un saludo a RosemaryAlejandra y a linaakane  
_

Tercera parte: La visita de un fantasma del pasado.

Pensé que con esa media sonrisa. Todo se había arreglado, que eventualmente lo superaríamos juntos pero no. Al día siguiente, descubrí que lo conseguiríamos pero por separado. Preferiría no explayarme en el asunto. Tan solo deciros que el martes ocho de diciembre de ese año apareció en su vida el profesor Tofu, primo lejano del doctor, y poco a poco nos fuimos alejando. Debo reconocer que el tío no es malo. Y mirad que me he esforzado en odiarle. Le he tachado de estúpido, engreído, mentiroso y embustero durante meses. Sus tontas lecciones sobre aprovechar la juventud para hacer algo verdaderamente trascendente me sonaban a palabras huecas, sin aplicación real en este mundo amargo. He de reconocer, llegados a este punto, que la vocación de mi rival es sincera. Si me ha robado a Akane ha sido por méritos propios o falencias mías. No tengo nada que achacarle ni a él ni a ella. De hecho creo que dije parte de verdad cuando nos despedimos formalmente.

-¿Podrás perdonarme, Ranma? -me dijo con un hilo de voz antes de subirse el coche del Tofu nuevo.

Al principio callé. Intentaba morderme los labios para no llorar. Para no mostrar debilidad. Mantener un mínimo de orgullo en la derrota. Luego contesté lo primero que se me ocurrió. Probablemente, lo que la parte más noble de mi alma sentía.

-¿Crees que serás feliz con él?

Akane agacho la cabeza y asintió con un gesto.

-Entonces no hay nada que perdonar. Que seas feliz es lo que yo deseo.

En el fondo, mentira roñosa. Ni lo deseaba ni le perdonaba. Por mi, podrían irse ambos a freir espárragos. Ya me consolaría yo de alguna manera. Pero no lo hice. Ni le escupí toda mi desilusión sobre su calidad humana -porque Akane realmente me había decepcionado como persona- ni fui capaz, luego de superarlo. De esto ya han pasado seis meses si mal no recuerdo. Os preguntaréis pues, qué ha pasado en esos dos años y medio para llegar a semejante desenlace o por qué, habiendo pasado seis meses desde su traición, me encuentro aquí, en plena noche de Navidad, vagando por Nerima, divagando sobre el pasado y buscando sin rumbo a mi tonta Akane para confesarme otra vez…pues, quizá sea mejor que empiece por el principio, es decir, con lo que ocurrió hace exactamente una semana.

Era un día inusualmente fresco. Y digo inusual, porque aún en pleno invierno, las temperaturas que mostraban los termómetros se encontraban muy por debajo de las comunes. A tal punto que ni nieve había. Las calles, los coches y los árboles, todos cubiertos de una misma masa de hielo que les hermanaba en un solo conjunto. Una cáscara helada cuyo molde podría servir perfectamente a algún Dios travieso para armar, en otro mundo, una Nerima de cerámica idéntica a la original. De más está decir que no se apreciaba nadie por la calle. Yo acababa de terminar mi rutina nocturna de entrenamiento y me disponía a acostarme. O quizá ya lo había hecho. No lo recuerdo bien. La cuestión es que estaba solo en mi habitación y era de noche. De pronto una neblina espesa comenzó a colarse por las hendijas de mi ventana. Era densa y viscosa. Demasiado para considerarle simple humo. Casi daba la impresión de que podrían moldearse figuras en el aire con ella. Como si se tratara de nubes de algodón y no de una simple neblina que el frio exterior provocaba. El punto de mayor densidad tenía una textura totalmente diferente, casi maciza. Su forma tampoco era azaroza como el resto. Por extraño que pareciera tenía la silueta exacta de un pequeño trono. Y sobre él, ni más ni menos que Happosai en persona. No me asusté. Desde hacía unos minutos había adivinado que soñaba y a partir de su muerte solía soñar con él a menudo. Era verdad, que las visiones se iban espaciando cada vez más. Si durante el primer año le veía al menos una vez por semana, durante el último año solo se me había aparecido tres veces. Está era la cuarta ocasión en que mi subconsciente nos juntaba por la noche.

-Maestro. Siento haberme quedado dormido tan pronto. Hoy no estaba de ánimos para seguir entrenando.

Happosai dejó salir humo por su boca. Parecía una pequeña chimenea en plena combustión.

-No sueñas, hijo. He venido a visitarte. Verás -dijo mientras me daba un puñetazo que atravesaba mi cara y parte de mi cuerpo sin que yo sintiera nada-, soy un fantasma.

_¿Fantasma? _-pensé-._ Esto es nuevo. ¿Soñar peleando? Sí. ¿Platicando? Poco. ¿Entrenando? A veces…pero, ¿qué aparezca como fantasma? Raro. Más bien extraño._

-¿Qué pasa, chico? ¿Por qué te me quedas mirando con cara de bobo? ¿No piensas darme un abrazo?

-¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga? -repuse, intrigado- ¿Acaso no eres un fantasma?

Happosai se rascó la cabeza. Seguía tan tonto como siempre.

-Tienes razón, chaval. Se me había olvidado…es igual. No he venido en plan social, después de todo.

¿A qué había venido entonces? Decidí echarle un vistazo, más que nada para intentar dilucidar si se trataba, efectivamente, de una pesadilla, una alucinación o un escalofriante hecho paranormal. Sus bigotes, habitualmente blancos y puntiagudos como su quijada en forma de pico, se desdibujaban de un momento a otro, confundiéndose con los colores de la pared. Su poco pelo, aquel rollito blanco que iba de oreja a oreja y respetaba la enorme calva, apenas si conservaba cierta consistencia. Bien visto, humo y cabellera eran parte de la misma sustancia viscosa que cubría todo el cuarto. Lo único que le daba cierta aire de humanidad era el inconfundible traje morado y sus pupilas con el centro estrellado que le asemejaba a un niño pequeño.

Hacía frío otra vez. Hecho que me hizo dudar de su identidad onírica. ¿Si me lo estaba imaginando todo, por qué era capaz de percibir con tanto detalle y por todos mis sentidos, la realidad que me rodeaba?

-Ranma Saotome -me dijo-. Por favor, asómate a la ventana.

En el exterior, la masa de humo, la neblina de Happosai, cubría todo más allá del horizonte. Cada dos o tres metros se podía percibir ciertos grumos que sobresalían del resto, plano e informe.

-¿Los ves? ¿las pequeñas montañitas en la niebla? El humo en su totalidad es mi alma. Y los pliegues son los sentimientos que me he guardado todos estos años. Por mi avaricia en vida, he sido condenado a vagar con ellos por toda la eternidad. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lograste encajarme un puñetazo? La verdad es que sentí un gran orgullo? ¿Te lo dije? Pues no; mi estúpida pedantería me lo ha impedido. En su lugar te di una paliza. Así, todos y cada uno de los cúmulos que ahora arrastro, representan un sentimiento que me he guardado en lugar de compartirlo con los demás.

De la cara del maestro se infería una infinita melancolía, impropia de un maestro de las artes marciales.

-¿Por qué lleva esa expresión de tristeza? ¿Tan terrible castigo es, maestro Happosai?

-Lo es. Pero ya me he resignado. No sufro por mí, hijo mío. Sufro por ti. Tu alma, créeme, lleva muchos más grumos atesorados que la mía. Si te tocara morir ahora, sin solucionarlo, pasarías una eternidad de terrible dolor. Sé que eres joven, pero no puedo evitar sentir que a partir de ahora todo irá a peor para ti. Dicho de otra manera, o cambias ya o luego será tarde.

-No diga tonterías, maestro. Sé que soy reservado. Pero cuando fue necesario me he confesado. En las fosas de Jusenkyo, por ejemplo.

-Ah, sí. Una vez, obligado por las circunstancias, creyendo que tu interlocutora no podía oir y negándolo todo cuando la cosa se ponía seria. No cuenta.

-No fue la única vez. Usted no lo ha visto, porque…ya no estaba, pero le he pedido que nos casemos en infinidad de ocasiones.

-Sí que lo he visto. Nunca te he abandonado, muchacho. He visto también cómo dejabas que te la birlara ese profesorucho de pacotilla. ¿Pedirle a tu prometida forzosa que os casarais? Eso no es una confesión. Sacado de contexto, nada dice de tus motivaciones. ¿Le has dicho alguna vez que es bonita? ¿O que te gusta su forma de ser? Yo sé que no puedes vivir sin ella, ¿pero ella? ¿Lo sabe? ¿O, dado que se fue con otro, piensa lo contrario?

-Puedo vivir sin ella.

Happosai volvió a poner esa carita de nene tierno que tan bien sabía poner. Algunas de sus arrugas, las de la frente, por ejemplo, no dejaban lugar a dudas. Mi respuesta le había entristecido otra vez.

-Por favor, vuelve a asomarte a la ventana. Pero antes -hizo un ademán de precaución-, reune todas tus fuerzas para no asustarte.

Le hice caso a medias. Me asomé. ¿Para qué debía prepararme si no le temía a nada? Menos aún a un sueño tonto que ni a pesadilla llegaba. El denso vapor se había vuelto de un momento a otro, negro. Y cubría la totalidad del paisaje: cielo y tierra. Los cúmulos eran ya montañas enormes que tapaban las alturas y el horizonte. Inmeso y triste. Era la imagen de la más fea soledad.

-Ranma Saotome. Esa es tu alma. Si no le pones remedio antes de Navidad, ya no habrá marcha atrás.

Me giré hacia él, con furia.

-Mientes…mien…-y dejé de hablar. Ya no estaba allí, ni él ni el trono ni el humo. Solo su voz de viejo lunático.

-No te preocupes, hijo. Pronto te visitarán tres fantasmas más. El de la Navidad pasada, presente y futura. Ellas te ayudarán a quitarte la venda de los ojos. Sé fuerte, muchacho. Y no me olvides. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero te quiero mucho.

Fin del Capítulo 3.

Mañana: La visita del fantasma de la Navidad pasada.


	4. El fantasma de las Navidades pasadas

_EL éxito y difusión de los personajes de Dickens llegó a tal extremo que el nombre de algunos personajes se incluyó en el diccionario con entrada propia. Pickwickian, Pecksniffian o Grandgrind se utilizan como sinónimos de hipócrita o insensible._

_!Felices fiestas!  
_

Cuarta parte: El fantasma de la Navidad pasada.

Pasaron dos días más bastante normalitos y simplones. Al principio iba a la defensiva, escudriñando cada rincón por si aparecía algún enemigo, fuera fantasmal o humano. Al final, bajé la guardia; deduje que la imaginación me había jugado una mala pasada y que tan solo le había dado más importancia de la debida a una simple pesadilla de interpretación incierta.

Al tercer día comenzó a nevar. O eso pensaba yo. Pues caían infinitos copos blancos y minúsculos. Fue recién a la hora del almuerzo, en la terraza del instituto que noté algo extraordinario en la nieve. No era blanca del todo. Si enfocaba bien la vista, o si cogía un puñado, se le notaban tonos amarillentos. Peor aún, no era fría. Algunos irradiaban cierta tibieza pero la mayoría directamente ardían. Como si les hubiesen sacado recién del horno.

-Gran definición, Ran-chan -dijo una voz que provenía de la misma cornisa del instituto-. Son okonomiyakis que he cocinado especialmente para ti.

-¡Qué sorpresa! -exclamé sin hacer mucho caso a su extraña confesión o a que haya sido capaz de leer mi mente-. Ukyo, te hacía todavía en Tokio…

-La sorpresa es mía, Ran-chan. ¿Ahora eres profesor de educación física en prácticas? Asombroso. ¿Y dónde está Akane?

-…

-¿Dónde? -insistió.

-Con otro…

Ukyo cogió su pala de cocina y depositó un puñado de su extraña nieve de okonomiyakis sobre ella.

-Ya lo sé, tonto. ¿No te das cuenta todavía? No soy la verdadera Ukyo. Soy el primero de los fantasmas de los que te advirtió Happosai. Solo uno de nosotros podría producir una nieve así. Caliente y amarillenta. Mírala bien. ¿A que son en realidad miles de okonomiyakis en miniatura? Ya sabes, Ran-chan, los fantasmas nos tomamos muy a pecho nuestras personificaciones. Si me toca el papel de Ukyo he de representarle lo mejor posible.

Mi primera reacción de sorpresa fue reemplazada, a continuación, por una de estupor, luego de negación y finalmente, de sorpresa otra vez.

-No puedo estar soñando. Es de día, llevo horas consciente -Ukyo, o mejor, dicho el fantasma de la Navidad pasada asentía a cada una de mis afirmaciones-. Tampoco es posible que existan los fantasmas o que puedan leer la mente…

-Imposible. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy. ¿Quieres presenciar otro hecho imposible, Ran-chan? Mira la nieve en la pala.

He de reconocer que el instrumento entero ardía sin necesidad de fuego y que, peor aún, la supuesta nieve, lejos de derretirse, tomaba nuevas formas. Muy similar al humo de la aparición de Happosai. Al principio solo parecía un poco de harina amasándose sola, pero después, la cosa fue tomando consistencia hasta formar un okonomiyaki gigante. Sobre su superficie se espejaban imágenes del pasado. Un pasado que deseaba olvidar.

Era el primer día de clases desde el incidente del cuarto vacío y la media sonrisa de Akane. No sabía muy bien qué pensaba hacer ella pero yo, por mi parte, lo tenía todo muy bien planeado. Iríamos de compras, para reemplazar las posesiones que le traían malos recuerdos por otras más alegres y aprovecharía para iniciar una sutil mudanza. Bien manejados los tiempos y las palabras, sería el principio de una vida en común antes del matrimonio, con nuestros propios muebles que elegiriamos entre los dos. Soun desde luego no pondría objeciones al matrimonio de hecho. Y la boda, ya llegaría con más calma. No seríamos ni la primera ni la última pareja de prometidos que compartía habitación mientras aguardaba pacientemente a que los astros se alinearan para realizar la ceremonia, un mero formalismo que a Akane y a mí nos tendría sin cuidado. No se trataba de llevarla a la cama o forzarla a hacer algo que no quería. Tan solo aprovechar el momento para dejar que las cosas fluyeran en la dirección y velocidad en que debían hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente que llegado el momento me asustaría, tartamudearía y, a la postre, probablemente no haría nada. Por eso, para obligarme a realizar el tan temido paso, di otro que hacía mucho que tenía planeado. Todos los días yendo para el Instituto, Akane se detenía en el mismo exacto punto de la ciudad a observar el mismo sitio en el horizonte. Yo no solía darle mayor importancia a esas distracciones aunque, en el fondo me picaba la curiosidad. Obviamente no me animé nunca a preguntarle así que opté por otras tácticas: el espionaje. Al final, calculando distancias, trayectorias y miradas -nada difícil para un artista marcial como yo-, deduje que se había prendado de una flor silvestre que crecía al otro lado del río. Desde entonces, me pasaba cada día por allí un poco antes que ella para asegurarme de que estuviera bien, ajustar la tablilla que había clavado a la tierra a su lado y sujetar mejor los cabos que le anudaban a ella. Luego, a la hora de salir, nos parábamos los dos a otear el horizonte juntos sin decirnos palabra, mirando lo mismo en la lejanía y sintiendo el mismo placer por verle a salvo. Finalmente, la naturaleza hizo su trabajo y la pobre florecilla se desprendió de su tallo. Desde entonces le guardaba yo con sumo cuidado, a la espera de acompañar el regalo con una confesión acorde a mis sentimientos. Ese era el día. Flor, confesión y propuesta de vida nueva. Todo eso le daría cuando terminaran las clases. Una vez entregada, ya no habría marcha atrás. Tendría que seguir con el plan hasta el final por mucho miedo que me diera un eventual rechazo de la pechoplano.

El okonomiyaki espejado mostró a continuación lo que ocurrió después. La presentación del profesor nuevo, el primo de Tofu. Los mismos rasgos de los que Akane se había enamorado en el pasado pero en la cara de otro.

-¡Qué guapo que es! -exclamaban algunas.

_¿Guapo? _-pensé-. _Pero si es un saco de huesos. Desnutrido y desaliñado. Débil hasta el patetismo. Casi enfermo, diría yo…como Shinosuke. Era la viva imagen de la fusión entre sus otros dos amores. Alto y galante como el doctor, triste y escuálido como Shinosuke._

-¡Da ganas de darle mil abrazos! -seguían gritando mis tontas compañeras de curso- ¡Pobrecito, mira sus brazos! ¡Casi ni se sostiene en pie!

Y de pronto la frase que menos esperaba oir, viniendo de los labios que no debían pronunciarla:

-No está débil. Es un poeta -dijo Akane.

-¡Poeta! -repitieron todas al unísono ente hipos y suspiros.

Akane tenía razón. A continuación y aún sin presentarse, leyó con su voz ronca de joven moribundo un precioso poema sobre la primavera que se va y las flores que ya no crecerán. Una puesta en escena sobre el mismo tema que había elegido yo pero que dejaba a la mía en ridículo. _La flor y la nube_ de José Rosas Moreno.

Sobre una estéril pradera,/ el diáfano azul del cielo/ cruzaba en rápido vuelo/ una nube pasajera.

Viola pasar una flor/ que abrasada se moría,/ y en su penosa agonía/ le dijo así con amor:

"Yo te bendigo: la suerte/ es conmigo generosa,/ Dios te manda, nube hermosa,/ a librarme de la muerte."

"Joven soy, morir no quiero;/ en tus bondades confío;/ una gota de rocío/ por piedad, porque me muero."

Pero la nube orgullosa,/ insensible caminando,/ "No puedo, dijo pasando,/ servir a tan noble rosa."

"Que si todos los pesares/ de las flores mitigara,/ pienso que no me bastara/ con el agua de los mares."

La flor exhaló un suspiro/ y la nube en el momento,/ agitada por el viento/ siguió su rápido giro.

Cruzó la selva sombría,/ cruzó también la ribera;/ pero siempre en donde quiera/ la tristeza la seguía.

Sintió al pronto una profunda,/ indefinible ansiedad,/ y por fin tuvo piedad/ de la rosa moribunda;

Y del punto en que se hallaba,/ con rapidez se volvió,/ y a la pradera llegó/ cuando la tarde expiraba.

De la flor sobre la frente/ tendió su ligero manto,/ y regándola con llanto,/ exclamaba dulcemente:

"Despierta, yo soy; despierta,/ yo te traigo la alegría."/ Mas la flor no respondía:/ la infeliz estaba muerta.

Guardad tan triste lección/ en el alma desde ahora:/ niños, mostradle al que llora/ una santa compasión.

Si el pobre a rogaros va,/ no le miréis con desdén,/ que es muy triste hacer el bien/ cuando es inútil quizá.

-Qué estupidez -farfullé mirando para otro lado.

-Calla, artista marcial -me interrumpió Akane con su oído biónico para mis fallos-. No podrías entenderlo.

La verdad es que sí lo entendía. Aquel dolorcillo nostálgico que provocaba que una pequeña lágrima se escapara de sus ojos, yo también lo sentía. Akane pensaba en nuestra flor. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Al igual que con Happosai, aunque ella sufriera más, creo que era yo el que más me había encariñado con el ser vivo que ya no estaba.

-Tienes razón, Ran-chan, interrumpió mi meditación el fantasma de la Navidad pasada-. Yo sé que tú querías a esa flor incluso más que ella. Lo veo en tu alma. Es un pico enorme que comparado con los grumos de Happosai, parece una montaña. ¿Y Akane? ¿Lo sabe ella?

-No. ¿Cómo quieres que se lo diga? Después de que ese entrometido forzara así su estado de ánimo. Seguramente se hubiese reido de mi. O peor aún, me hubiese acusado de arrancar la flor yo mismo.

-Mi trabajo no es decirte cómo abrir tus sentimientos. Ese es tu reto. El mio es mostrarte qué pasará si no lo haces.

El cielo se abrío de par en par a continuación. Ya no quedaba nada de las nubes que precipitaban diminutos okonomiyakis. Tan solo un manto oscuro. No. No era de noche. Aquella oscuridad era la de mi alma.

A continuación, las imágenes del okonomiyaki gigante se sucedieron a velocidad de vértigo mientras el cielo se ponía más y más oscuro, hasta adquirir la tonalidad del carbón. Nuestra vuelta a casa en silencio. Los siguientes días repletos de poemas y lágrimas de Akane y compañía. Y fnalmente, lo que no deseaba ver por nada del mundo. La media sonrisa de mi prometida convirtiéndose paulatinamente en una completa gracias a la poesía del profesor Tofu y no a mi flor. Cuando este decidió al año siguiente preparar un taller de lectura extracurricular y le pidió a Akane que le ayudará con la organización de las reuniones como si fuera la segunda a cargo, supe muy profundo en mi corazón que la había perdido.

Especialmente recuerdo, aunque el piadoso okonomiyaki no me lo muestre, el día en el que el profesor Tofu leyó la siguiente cancioncilla popular, hace unos cuantos meses:

El primer amor es firme,

El segundo lisonjero,

El tercero engañador,

No hay amor como el primero.

De inmediato busqué sus ojos con los míos. ¡Por fin, el estúpido profesor nos daba una tregua! Por fin, hablaba de nosotros positivamente y no de muertes y tristezas. Pero la mirada de Akane no sincronizaba con la mía. Estaba extraviada en sus labios. Claro; su amor primero no era yo. Por más que ella lo fuera para mí. Tofu. Tofu era su primer amor y yo un simple estorbo. Por fin tenía lo que quería. Un Tofu del que no estuviera enamorada Kasumi. Uno que estuviera libre para ella.

Aquella misma tarde fue el fin. De pura envidia frustración y odio, le pegué una patada a su coche. Se vé que iba ciego de furia porque ni medí bien mi fuerza ni los alrededores. El caso es que lo destrocé. No solo eso; Akane me vio hacerlo. Tres meses después, el coche estaba reparado (juro que el mecánico se tardó todo lo que pudo y más solo para hacerme sufrir más) y ambos, ya pareja formal, se subían a él.

¿Podrás perdonarme, Ranma? -me dijo con un hilo de voz antes de montar en el coche.

-¿Crees que serás feliz con él?

Akane agacho la cabeza y asintió con un gesto.

-Entonces no hay nada que perdonar. Que seas feliz es lo que yo deseo.

Con este último recuerdo, los alrededores se oscurecieron tanto, que ya no era capaz de distinguir nada de nada. Ni a la supuesta Ukyo, ni el suelo, edificios o cielo. Estaba envuelto de una oscuridad obsoluta que solo tenía un leve fallo. Una minúscula lucecilla que se traslucía levemente dentro de un bulto. Tanteando, descubrí que el bulto se trataba de mi mochilla. Y dentro, la flor marchita y polvorienta. Mi flor nostálgica de las confesiones que, todavía no sé por qué, irradiaba un ligero destello.

Fin del capítulo 4.

En el próximo capítulo, el fantasma de la Navidad Presente.


	5. El fantasma de la Navidad presente

_Párrafo casi final de Un cuento de Navidad: "Algunos se rieron al verle cambiado; pero él les dejó reír y no se preocupó, pues era lo bastante juicioso para saber que nunca sucedió nada bueno en este planeta que no empezara por hacer reír a algunos: y comprendiendo que aquéllos estaban ciegos, pensó que tanto vale que arruguen los ojos a fuerza de reír, como que la enfermedad se manifiesta en forma menos atractiva. Su propio corazón reía, y con eso tenía bastante". No sé vosotros, pero este parrafito a mi me encanta. Primero por lo de nada bueno ocurre en este planeta que no se inicie con una sonrisa y segundo, por la frase final: "__Su propio corazón reía, y con eso tenía bastante"_.

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar a Mimi-serenity, Akane Maxwell y KohanaSaotome. ¡Felices Fiestas!  
_

Quinta parte: El fantasma de la Navidad presente.

Otra vez pasaron dos días sin noticias del inframundo. A esta altura, ya daba igual si me lo creía o no. Fueran alucinaciones provocadas por la tristeza, las inminentes fiestas o hechos paranormales verdaderos, en ambos casos todo se solucionaría dejando que me visitaran los dos fantasmas restantes. El inframundo y el subconsciente iban ambos a por lo mismo: obligarme a no olvidar. Como si fuera tan fácil. Más de una vez pensé en abandonarme a la bebida o algo así. Imposible. Mi maldita maldición no era la de Jusenkyo; era mi educación en las artes marciales. ¿Cómo podría optar por algo tan sencillo como la bebida? ¿Darme por perdido? Jamás. ¿Ingerir un líquido que mermara mi rendimiento en combate? Pues tampoco me seducía la idea. Y sin embargo, ¡qué fácil que sería no pensar en ella, en su traición…o en él y su asquerosa pomposidad rimbombante! Tan solo bastaba con renunciar a ella y a todo. Dar un paso más hacia delante desde el borde del precipicio emocional en que me había dejado. Incluso recuerdo que una vez intenté otra cosa. Hacerme hombre por las malas y pagando. ¿Eso no podía considerarse una derrota? ¿O sí? Por lo menos me ayudaría a olvidar. Aunque sea a no pensar. Mejor una cualquiera sin rostro que intentar enamorarme de otra. Eso sí que no…Pues lo otro tampoco. Debo de ser tonto pero no fui capaz ni de entrar en el tugurio del que le había oído hablar al tonto de Kuno. Estaba claro, lo mío era Akane o nada y visto lo visto, nada.

-¿A esto llamar nada, Airen?

_¿Shampoo? _-pensé-. _Claro. La que faltaba. El fantasma del presente es Shampoo y por "esto" la muy guarra se referirá a…_

Me equivocaba. No era nada guarro. Por el contrario, bastante romántico y clásico para ser ella. Se trataba de un mechón de su exquisito pelo morado, única parte de su cuerpo que no utilizaba como un arma de seducción y sin embargo, la única con la que quizá hubiese podido tentarme de haberlo intentado. En todo caso, se trataba de un mechón de lo más particular. Una trenza púrpura larguísima que pendía de una torre tan alta que llegaba hasta el cielo. Emulaba a una Rapunzel.

-Sube, Airen. Aquí arriba hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Le hice caso. Estaba claro que no se trataba de la verdadera Shampoo y la verdad es que tenía curiosidad por dilucidar un misterio. ¿Qué era aquel larguísimo palo que pendía en los cielos horizontalmente desde el Dojo de los Tendo hasta la casa del profesor Tofu y por qué se sostenía justo en esta torre que parecía estar a la mitad exacta entre una y otra construcción? La respuesta me esperaba allí arriba. Me cogí de su cabello con suficiente ternura para evitar hacerle daño y comencé a izarme.

-¿Desde cuando ser tan considerado conmigo? Subir más rapido.

A los pocos metros de ascensión, noté que de piso en piso, había más y más ventanas. Algunas se abrían solas cada tanto y mostraban imágenes de la vida actual de Akane y el profesor Tofu. Lo sabía. Si me esperaba algo allí arriba, poco importaba. La verdadera prueba la estaba pasando entonces, mientras ascendía. Cada imagen similar a la anterior les mostraba en la misma pose. Tofu recitaba uno o dos versos sobre la "graciosa" belleza de Akane y luego le obsequiaba con un generoso ramillete de flores. El muy cabrón había advertido la debilidad de mi ex por estas y lo explotaba en proporciones faraónicas. Akane no contestaba. Tan solo se limitaba a aceptarlas y hundir los morros entre ellas hasta rodear toda la cabeza con sus fragancias. Y yo, con mi tonta flor marchita. ¿A quién quería engañar? Cientos de flores a diario contra una sola. Miles de versos contra unos balbuceos de tímido enamorado.

-Oye -exclamé- ¿No eres tú el fantasma de la Navidad presente? ¿Por qué me muestras imágenes del pasado?

-Lo soy. Esto que estás viendo, son todas acciones que tuvieron lugar durante esta semana. Yo lo llamaría presente.

_¿Venticinco ramilletes en una semana?_ -me pregunté-_ ¿Venticinco bellas confesiones de amor diferentes en siete días? Yo no puedo competir con eso._

Finalmente terminé la ascención. Y no, no eran venticinco ramilletes. Se trataba de un total de cuarenta y uno.

-¿Las has contado, Airen? Mejor. Multiplica ahora el resultado por seis meses de convivencia. Si haces bien los cálculos verás que están por llegar a las mil confesiones.

-¿Y? -pregunté, angustiado. ¿Qué más daba cinco que mil? Si igual me llevaba tanta ventaja.

El pelo de Shampoo había vuelto a su tamaño natural. Sus brazos estirados en ambas direcciones norte-sur, me mostraba la ubicación del misterioso palo que había divisado desde abajo. Eran los de una balanza. Y la torre por la que había subido, su eje.

-Esta balanza mide los sentimientos del corazón de Akane. En un extremo, sobre el Dojo, el platillo con tus acciones y palabras y en el otro, sobre la casa de Tofu, las suyas.

Eché un vistazo a vuelo de pájaro. En el platillo más lejano estaban acumuladas las casi mil flores que el petulante le había regalado y un pergamino que seguramente contenía las frases que había robado a otros poetas para conquistarle. En el mío no había nada de nada. Estaba vacío.

-¿Por qué el mío está vacío? ¿Y lo de Jusenkyo? ¿Y todas las veces que le salvé la vida? ¿Le protegí? ¿demostré amor sin palabras?

-Olvidado. Nada de eso cuenta para ella si no viene acompañado del ingrediente faltante.

-¿Cuál?

-No es mi trabajo decírtelo. Sólo mostrarte lo que pasará si no lo hallas.

_¿Nada?_ -me repetí mientras el cielo volvía a oscurecerse en consonancia con mi alma-. _Nada de lo que he hecho por ella ha germinado. ¿Acaso todo le resbala? ¡Qué complicado es el corazón de las mujeres! ¿Qué ingrediente me falta pues? ¿La elocuencia de ese idiota? Prefiero morir solo y triste antes que caer en eso._

Shampoo…es decir, el fantasma de la Navidad presente me abrazó. ¿Tanta pena daba que hata un fantasma sin sentimientos se sentía en la obligación de reconfortarme?

-¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando se reunan las mil flores?

Negué con la cabeza. En realidad lo sabía perfectamente. Su corazón y su alma le pertenecerían a él por completo. Ya nada pintaría para ella. Solo que no tenía fuerza para pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Exactamente, Ranma. Eso que estás pensando. Akane se enamorará de él definitivamente. La nada que hay de tu lado ya no podrá compensar tanto peso.

_O sea que todavía no la he perdido_ -pensé-. _Bien. Todavía queda esperanza._

-No te alegres tanto, Airen. Hay algo que aún no te he dicho. Mañana, cuando se junten las mil flores -casualmente coincidirá con Navidad- el profesor Tofu le pedirá en matrimonio. Creo que no hace falta decirte qué dirá ella si no intervienes. Ese es el trabajo de mi hermana mayor.

Luego se me puso todo negro. No. No era mi alma cubriendo el cielo. Simplemente me faltaba el aire y me desmayé.

Fin del capítulo 5.

Mañana el capítulo 6 con la aparición del fantasma de la Navidad Futura. Premio al primero que adivine quién es.


	6. El fantasma de la Navidad futura

_Los ganadores del concurso del capítulo pasado son: Medalla de Oro para RLUCHI love. Medalla de plata para Minefine7 y medalla de bronce (aunque errara) para Akarly. Kodachi es nuestro fantasma de la Navidad futura. Y ahora el regalo: un villancico navideño especialmente dedicado para los premiados._

_El camino que lleva a Belén, _  
_baja hasta el valle que la nieve cubrió, _  
_los pastorcitos quieren ver a su rey, _  
_le traen regalos en su humilde zurrón, _  
_ropo pon pon ropo pon pon _  
_Ha nacido en un portal de Belén EL NIÑO DIOS_

Sexta parte: El fantasma de la Navidad Futura.

Me levanté el venticuatro de diciembre envuelto en sudor. Si los fantasmas no mentían, esa misma noche, perdería definitivamente a Akane. Daba igual. No estaba tan seguro de querer recuperarla. Si su voluntad era tan voluble. Si tan poco valía todo lo que había hecho por nuestro amor, a lo mejor no valía la pena luchar por ella. Cada tanto me atravesaba los pensamientos aquella excusa que me autoconsolaba. Pero luego…luego me venían a la mente las palabras de los fantasmas. Especialmente, las de Ukyo. Me faltaba un ingrediente y tenía hasta la medianoche para hallarlo.

-Ya es tarde, Ranma Saotome. JAJAJAJAJA.

Su incofundible risa resonó por todo Nerima. Era el fantasma de la Navidad futura. El más espeluznante de todos, Kodachi.

-Este es tu fin. Descansa ahora en tu tumba de rosas negras.

Dicho y hecho; una nube oscura y densa como el petróleo me envolvió hasta momificar mi cuerpo por completo. No podía moverme, mucho menos pelear. Tan solo mi boca y ojos libres, me permitían hablar y observar. Al principio de tan grande que era el shock, solo opté por la segunda: ver lo que me ocurría. Y digo que el shock fue grande porque hasta el momento cada fantasma a su manera me había ayudado. Happosai me había hecho ver que nunca me había confesado realmente a Akane. Ukyo que me faltaba un ingrediente y Shampoo que tenía un límite temporal para hallarlo. Que el fantasma del futuro me atacara e inmovilizara, justo ahora que necesitaba correr hacia la casa del odioso de Tofu, no entraba dentro de mis planes. Mucho menos, que me arrastrara hasta una verdadera cama del horror. Una cuyo colchón y almohadas estaban compuestos por infinitas espinas de rosas negras. Junto a la cama, una ventana abierta y más allá, el paisaje oscuro y tétrico de la Nerima del futuro, ambientado con mi arrugado alma de amargado. La balanza del amor de Akane permanecía en su sitio solo que totalmente vuelta sobre la casa de Tofu. De tantas rosas que había sobre ella, el platillo había alcanzado el nivel de la tierra y se había hundido por su propio peso, varios metros bajo el suelo. Así de fuerte se había vuelto el poder de sus palabras y regalitos. En mi platillo solo telarañas y el más cruel de los espectáculos. Yo yacía inerte colgando de una gruesa cuerda que pendía de él. Lo sabía. Mi única salida, una vez perdida Akane, era perder voluntariamente la vida. Antes que el dolor constante de ya no ser, había optado por desaparecer de este mundo.

-Ranma Saotome, ¿sabes cuál es el castigo en el otro mundo para los suicidas? ¿Para los que desperdicían el don más grande que podrían tener, la vida? El castigo es el peor de todos. La agonía eterna de revivir aquello de lo que queríais escapar por siempre. Mira al cadaver, tú cadáver. Tú mismo pendiendo del platillo y observando por siempre como el amor de tu vida reposa en otros brazos, alegre y satisfecha. Ni tristeza siente por tu ausencia, ni dolor le causa tu decisión. Sufre por siempre viendo lo que te espera. En pocas horas, ese será tu destino. No creas que tienes opción. Desde aquí, lejos e inmovilizado, todo lo que te queda es aguardar tu final. El que te has ganado con tu necedad y falta de ganas de vivir. De arriesgar; de querer y ser querido. De abrir tu corazón, aún a riesgo de ser vulnerable. ¿Qué sería de la humanidad si estuviese compuesta toda de Ranmas y Akanes? Se extinguiría en una generación. No nos sirves, Ranma. Eres un producto defectuoso que solo provoca dolor y retraso en la evolución de nuestro mundo. Sufre y calla. Solo eso te queda. Tu oportunidad se ha marchitado como esa flor que escondes en la solapa de tu camisa.

-No…no quiero terminar así.

-¿Que no quieres dices? Claro que quieres. Es tu decisión. La que tomó el Ranma del futuro. Tú mismo. Y aquí estoy yo, para hacerte pagar por tu pecado. Da igual si todavía no lo has cometido. Para nosotros, los fantasmas, el tiempo no tiene sentido.

-¡Mientes! -grité enfurecido-. Yo no terminaré así. Todavía puedo sentirlo. Me falta hacer algo. Mientras me aferre a esa esperanza mi destino no está juzgado.

-JAJAJAJA -volvió a reir Kodachi con su voz infernal-. ¿Esperanza? Supongo que mi madre, la Diosa del Destino, tiene razón: la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Pues bien…ya solo te queda eso, Ranma Saotome. ¿Qué puedes hacer solo con esperanza? ¿No vez que estás atrapado en una masa más dura que la roca? ¿No te das cuenta que de zafarte tan solo caerías sobre mis espinas que son tan puntiagudas y fuertes que todo lo destrozan?

-¿Todo? -pregunté- ¿Incluso la roca más dura?

Kodachi se acercó hasta mi posición. Por primera vez ponía un gesto triste en lugar del desquiciado.

-Veo que se te ha ocurrido una idea. Sí, es verdad, querido. Si te revuelcas sobre mis espinas, la prisión que te detiene se desgarrará y también tu cuerpo. No vale la pena. En todo caso morirás.

_¿Se desgarrará mi cuerpo? _-pensé- _¿Y? ¿Acaso no llevo ya el corazón destrozado? ¿No me espera igual un destino cruel y absurdo?_

-Haz lo que quieras. No es mi trabajo decirte cómo salvarte. Solo advertirte de lo que ocurrirá si no lo haces.

Dichas estás últimas palabras, la balanza del corazón de Akane recobró su posición actual. Con el platillo de Tofu a meros centímetros del suelo.

-En veinte minutos será medianoche, tu rival le regalará el último ramillete a Akane y la balanza tocará la tierra. Luego vendrá la propuesta de casamiento.

Kodachi siguió relatando detalladamente los pormenores de la noche de bodas en un estúpido alarde de tortura mental. No funcionaba. Yo ya nada escuchaba, tan solo me giraba sobre mi mismo, frotando la piedra contra las espinas de rosas negras. Trozos de piedra, piel y sangre caían en cantidades iguales. Quince minutos después, mi cuerpo desecho, mi alma, mi flor y yo caímos en libertad. No me quedaban fuerzas pero todavía quedaban cinco minutos y era libre. Había esperanza.

Recordé cada uno de los entrenamientos con el maestro Happosai. Si en el pasado me habían parecido horribles y tontos, ahora entendía que me estaba preparando para esto. Para correr exhausto y sin energías a la velocidad de la luz, si fuera necesario. Y en esta ocasión, lo era.

La casa de Tofu no estaba lejos. Al otro lado del río. Justo enfrente de donde tiempo atrás había vivido mi flor. A unos metros del sitio en el que Akane se paraba todas las mañanas a contemplarla. El maldito arrogante se había estudiado hasta el último detalle del alma de Akane para manipularle. ¿Qué mejor sitio para vivir que allí mismo? Akane se despertaría cada mañana y podría asomarse a la ventana a respirar melancolías de lo que pudo ser y no fue. Y él estaría allí por siempre para consolarle.

Todavía tenía dos minutos más. Con un salto bien dado, cruzaría el río, derribaría la puerta de su casa y detendría justo a tiempo aquella farsa.

No lo dí. Junto a mí, Kodachi, la rosa negra, el fantasma más horripilante que pudiera imaginar, me señalaba el suelo.

-Se vé que mi madre se empeña en guiarte.

_La diosa del Destino_ -pensé.

-Sí, ella. Está claro que te ha guiado hasta aquí. Mira bien. Es el sitio exacto en donde creció aquella tonta flor. Pues no le daré el gusto. Aquí te quedas jovencito. A ser mudo testigo del fin de tu amor.

Nuevamente una masa oscura y densa como el petróleo, solo que más grande y pegajosa, volvió a envolverme de pies a cabeza. Tan solo mis ojos y mi boca libres, meros canales por los que la tonta fantasma pretendía que ingresara el dolor a mi alma.

-Oh, oh. -farfulló Kodachi-. Esto tiene mala pinta. Te has hecho mucho daño. Creo que te quedarán un par de minutos de vida nada más. Lástima, al final te has salido con la tuya y te perderás el espectáculo.

Fin del capítulo 6

_Mañana el Final feliz y el epílogo._

_Segundo concurso: Premio para los tres primeros que adivinen el final. Las opciones son las siguientes:_

_a) Akane descubre que Ranma están en peligro y le salva._

_b) Es Akane la que se mete en problemas y Ranma quien le salva._

_c) Kodachi y Tofu se salen con la suya._

_d) Final abierto (el preferido de Rumiko)._

_e) Se salvan juntos._

_f) Ninguno de los anteriores._

_Premio doble para el que acierte y además le pida a Papá Noel que convenza a Rumiko de cambiar el final del manga durante 2013. Imagino que no se nos cumplirá el deseo pero por pedir no se pierde nada, ¿verdad?  
_


	7. Final feliz

_Resultados del segundo concurso: La respuesta correcta es la B. Y no digo más para no spoilearme a mi mismo. Medalla de oro para Minefine7. Medalla de plata para Pame-chan. Y bronce para RLUCCHI love y mimi-serenity que no han acertado._

_El premio, otras estrofas de un villancico:_

_Cae la noche con su luz,  
el frío invierno regresó,  
vistiendo las calles sin color.  
Son momentos de volver,  
la vista atrás y recordar,  
Nuestra niñez._

Ahora sientes que el alma echa a volar,  
con la gente que quieres tú estarás,  
Una vez más...  
En Navidad. 

_Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y comentar. Y en especial a los últimos: Rascalize, mimi-serenity, RLUCCHI love, Pame-chan y la omnipresente Minefine7._

Capítulo siete: Final feliz.

Sé que es tonto dicho así, pero antes de rendirme, puse en práctica un plan de lo más idiota. Tan romántico y a corazón abierto que hasta me da vergüenza relatarlo. En fin, supongo que os contentaréis con saber que ocurrió el típico milagro de Navidad. Bla, bla, bla. Que Akane y yo terminamos juntos. Bla, bla, bla, y que fuimos felices y comimos perdices. Bla, bla, bla…

Fin.

Bueno, eso es, por lo menos, lo que hubiese contado el viejo Ranma…el nuevo, el que estuvo a punto de morir por amor, ha aprendido que es mejor compartir los sentimientos, aunque nos den vergüenza que esconderlos por pudor. Imagino que la mayoría de vosotros ya sabe que tengo razón…y el que no lo crea, pues que no me culpe si de pronto y sin previo aviso, le visitan unos fantasmas extraños en vísperas de Navidad.

El caso es que me encontraba rendido, inmovilizado, agotado y según el fantasma con heridas tan graves que me causarían la muerte en dos minutos. Peor aún, en ciento veinte segundos también, el corazón de Akane caería a los pies de Tofu para que lo machaque con versitos tontos. Así pues, abrí bien la boca, aspiré todo el aire que pude hasta inflar bien los pulmones y soplé con todas mis fuerzas sobre la solapa de mi traje. La flor marchita y polvorienta se resistió primero, pero con el segundo soplido, no pudo más que desprenderse y viajar sin rumbo por los aires. Era una en un millón, pero si había alguna oportunidad de que cayera en manos de Akane, debía intentarlo.

En la casa de Tofu quedaban sesenta segundos para Navidad cuando Akane sintió una pequeña brisa de viento sobre sus espaldas.

-Cariño, abre la puerta. Me ha parecido oir que la tocaban.

-Tonterías, ¿quién puede venir a estas horas? Te habrá parecido.

Akane pensó que el idiota de Tofu tenía razón, que visto en perspectiva, estaba claro que no encontraría nada allí fuera, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los sueños de las ultimas noches. Primero un Doctor Tofu asegurando ser el fantasma de la Navidad pasada, luego, un Ryoga sorprendentemente ubicado, sosteniendo que era el fantasma de la Navidad presente y por último, un Shinosuke que afirmaba ser la encarnación del fantasma de la Navidad futura. Todos ellos habían insistido en el mismo punto: cuando llegara el momento, debía abrir la puerta. Era tonto hacerle tanto caso a un sueño por muy repetitivo que fuera, pero aún así Akane se levantó. No sabía bien qué se encontraría allí fuera pero sí que ese era el momento al que se referían los supuestos fantasmas.

Cuando Tofu vio lo que descansaba sobre la alfombrilla de entrada, pensó: _¿Cómo podrá competir con mis miles de flores sanas y exhuberantes o con mis frases? Si viene sola, sin lazo y sin dedicatoria._

-Ja -se burló, luego en voz alta- . Una flor polvorienta y marchita. ¿Qué clase de regalo es este?

Y sin embargo, el corazón de mi Akane temblaba como el de una colegiala a pesar de sus diecinueve años. Mientras tanto, un terrible estruendo en el exterior que solo yo podía percibir, se sincronizaba con las palabras de Akane.

-Yo te diré, poeta de pacotilla, qué clase de regalo es este. Es el de un verdadero poeta. No uno que se roba frasecitas sueltas para encandilar a las tontas como yo, sin ser capaz de crear versos propios. Si no, un acto de amor verdadero. Mírala bien. Lleva más de tres años muerta, la pobrecita y sin embargo, está en perfecto estado. Le ha cuidado hasta el hartazgo. Mira el ángulo en que descansan las hojas y los pétalos. Es el más hermoso que podría imaginarse. Está claro que se ha pasado horas y horas estudiándola hasta hallar la pose que más le favorece.

-Pero está marchita. ¿Cómo puede valer más una flor marchita y sin color que miles de flores vivas? ¿Su palidez cadavérica contra el desfile de vida y pletórica armonía de las mías?

-No es la cantidad lo que cuenta, sino la calidad. Un clásico corto vale más que mil betsellers gordos y mal escritos. Un regalo dado con el corazón, más que todo el dinero que has invertido sin pararte nunca a profundizar en ningún regalo. Su amor, conocimiento de mis gustos y esfuerzo están a un nivel totalmente diferente del tuyo. Ahora lo veo claro.

En el exterior, la balanza del corazón de Akane, aquella que había provocado el terrible estruendo que solo yo oía, estaba totalmente volteada. Mi platillo contenía por fin algo: una sola flor marchita. Una flor que, ella solita, era capaz por su peso, de levantar las miles del profesor Tofu. Más aún, mi platillo se había hundido tan hondo en la tierra que ya nadie dudaría de que nuestro amor era eterno.

El fantasma de Kodachi se personó delante de Tofu.

-Lo siento, guapo. De alguna manera se me ha escurrido la florecilla de los cojones.

-Da igual, Kodachi -dijo Tofu-, ahora que Akane ha renunciado a mí, ya no hace falta ocultarle los hechos…tarde o temprano tenía que enterarse de todas formas. Y si no es por las buenas, será por las malas.

-¿Los hechos? -murmuró Akane.

-Sí, niña tonta. A tu Ranma le quedan segundos de vida. Yo le he envenenado…al igual que lo hice con Happosai. ¿O acaso creías que se murió de viejo? Mala hierba nunca muere a menos que te ocupes personalmente de ello. Su muerte fue el primer paso de mi plan de conquista. Primero interrumpir la boda, segundo destrozar esa tonta flor que tanto te gustaba para abrir una brecha entre vosotros, luego exagerar los daños en el coche para que le confundas con un bruto violento y por último simular que soy un gran poeta…me ha salido todo a pedir de boca…salvo la tontería rara de los fantasmas de Navidad…por suerte este último está de mi parte. Ahora elije. O te casas conmigo o le dejas morir.

Akane, mi bella y dulce Akane se puso por fin en posición de combate.

-Dame el antídoto, ahora.

-No existe, tonta -repuso el fantasma de la Navidad futura con una sonrisa maléfica-. Ranma morirá pronto como tu flor en el mismo sitio en que está. La única forma de romper mi hechizo de venenos es que se reuna contigo de este lado del río. Pero solo quedan diez segundos y está demasiado herido para lograrlo por su propio medio.

Akane se subió a la cornisa por la que siempre solía andar yo y analizó la escena. El fantasma tenía razón no había forma de que ella me transportara a tiempo.

-¿Sabes, impostor? -se dirigió a Tofu-. Ranma es mejor que tú en un aspecto más. Es un héroe. Y solo un héroe se sobrepondría al dolor por una pechoplano como yo.

Acto seguido, dio un paso hacia atrás y se arrojó de espaldas al rio.

-Ranma me salvará -volvió a hablar mientras caía-. Siempre lo hace.

El tiempo, entonces, se hizo sorprendentemente lento y laxo. Cada músculo y centímetro de mi cuerpo porfiaba por levantarse mientras mi sangre seguía brotando a borbotones, regando el suave barro que una vez fue el hogar de nuestra florecilla. El cielo, celeste y sereno reflejaba por fin un estado aceptable de mi alma. Y en el platillo…las imágenes de todas y cada una de las aventuras que corrimos juntos. Todos sus sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo se habían atorado sin caer en el centro mismo de su ser, sedimentaban por fin. Me amaba, sin duda, como nunca me había amado. Sin dudas, fisuras ni negaciones. Me amaba y yo también a ella.

-¿Te importa, amor mío -le dije mientras la dejaba sana y salva junto a un poste de luz-, sí antes de casarnos, le rompo la cara a este tipejo?

El Tofu falso tartamudeaba en su sitio sin entender lo que ocurría. Jamás en su vida, habría imaginado que alguien pudiera aferrarse tanto al amor como nosotros. Que yo pudiera, moribundo y exhausto, saltar como un león enceguecido tras ella y atraparle en pleno vuelto. Se las daba de poeta, pero dudo que supiera siquiera el significado de sentimientos tan puros como la lealtad al ser amado o la nobleza de querer y ser querido.

Akane le echó una de sus dulces miradas brutales de psicópata asesina que tanto me gustaban y leugo me dijo.

-Por favor, deja un poco para mí.

-Claro, tesoro -le contesté justo antes de besarla.

Fin del capítulo 7.

Para mañana el epílogo y resultados del último concurso.

3er concurso: ¿Qué ocurre finalmente con el fantasma de la Navidad futura?

a) se escapa y vuelve a hacer de las suyas.

b) Ranma le da su merecido y se vuelve buena.

c) Se enamora de Happosai y se vuelve buena.

d) Le visitan otros tres fantasmas de la Navidad pasada, presente y futura que le hacen reflexionar sobre sus malas acciones.

e) Ninguna de las anteriores  
.


	8. epílogo

_Por fin el final. Pero antes el resultado del último concurso. Respuesta correcta la C. Medalla de Oro para Minefine7 que contestó correctamente en primer lugar. De plata para guest y mimi-serenity que también acertaron. Medalla de bronce para Pame-chan que estuvo cerca._

_Gracias a todos por leerme y hasta el próximo fic. ¡Feliz Navidad!_

Epílogo.

Al año siguiente recibimos la visita de los fantasmas del maestro Happosai y de la Navidad futura para las fiestas. El maestro le retenía con un lazo espectral que le rodeaba el cuello, casi como si fuera su mascota.

En seguida nos comentó con sus ojitos de niño bueno que gracias a él, habían descubierto en el otro mundo las irregularidades que solía cometer el tercer fantasma y de premio, le dejarían visitarnos puntualmente para las fiestas.

A continuación tiró levemente de la correa.

-Venga, diles la verdad.

Kodachi -el fantasma seguía manteniendo su aspecto-, se negó mientras profiaba por abandonar la pose de perrito faldero.

-Vamos -insistió Happosai tirando más fuerte de ella.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo siento mucho, Saotome. Tu Akane nunca se enamoró realmente del profesor Tofu. Fui yo quien le hechizó. De hecho, el tipo ese ni siquiera es pariente real del doctor. Ha sido todo invención mía.

Aquella confesión me sorprendió tanto que creo que tardé al menos una veintena de segundos en responder.

-¿Por…por qué lo has hecho?

-Fácil -interrumpió Happosai-. Por celos. En el otro mundo no se hacía otra cosa que hablar de vosotros dos como modelo de pareja inquebrantable. Ella intentó demostrar lo contrario pero al final le salió el tiro por la culata. Has de saber que tu salto para salvar a Akane se enseña en clase a los futuros cupidos del inframundo como gran ejemplo de amor verdadero.

Aquellas visitas se repitieron y se repiten año tras año y debo admitir que son suficientemente amenas para que no le extrañemos durante el resto de la temporada.

A partir de aquella visita Akane y yo vivimos por siempre felices. Solo a veces, cuando nos quedábamos a solas y en la intimidad, solíamos tener alguna que otra peleita para rememorar los viejos tiempos. El resto del año lo invertimos en educar a nuestros tres hijos.

La última visita acaba de hacérnosla hace unos instantes. La Kodachi fantasmal ya no llevaba correa alguna y el maestro transportaba unas sospechosas bragitas negras bajo el brazo de las que nada preguntamos. La mirada cómplice de ambos nos dio a entender que habían llegado a un tipo de acuerdo beneficioso para todos.

-¿Dónde están mis bisnietos preferidos? -dijo a continuación.

Al instante surgieron de detrás del árbol de Navidad, nuestros tres amores, la menor, Asami, se le colgó de un pie al maestro. Seiko, la del medio, se trepó hasta su tripa. Por último, _Happy_, el mayor, se amacaba sobre la falda de Kodachi.

-Es igual a ti -sonreía el fantasma de las Navidades Futuras.

-Por eso le pusimos así -le repuso Akane que sabía perdonar como ninguna-. Por el maestro.

Sí, por el maestro, porque nos hace "felices" y porque _Happy _nació a finales de septiembre. Quien quiera hacer cuentas, que las haga. Y quien no, se lo digo yo: al mayor le concebimos esa misma noche de Navidad en que por fin nos dijimos las cosas sin rodeos bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Fin.

_Ahora que ya he cumplido con mis compromisos navideños, volveré a centrarme en Misterios en Nerima. A ver si logro publicar un nuevo capítulo antes de fin de año._


End file.
